Le Roi
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Un día normal como cualquier otro, Kuro es acosado por un extraño chico de cabello blanco mientras se dirigía hacia su trabajo. KuroXShiro. FushimiXMisaki. MikotoXReisi. Two-shot.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans, y les traigo un fic KuroXShiro y otras parejas. Espero lo disfruten =3**

**Advertencias: shonen-ai, KuroXShiro, FushimiXMisaki.**

**_Le Roi=El Rey_ (Francés)**

* * *

_- ¡M-me gustas mucho!_ – exclamó el chico de cabello blanco y Kuro lo miró unos segundos sin comprender (o sin querer entender) lo que sucedía, hasta que un tic nervioso le apareció en la boca y retrocedió, aterrorizado.

- _¡¿Cómo?! Yo, lo siento…_ - recuperando letárgicamente su postura normal _- No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, ni siquiera te conozco_ – dijo, disimuladamente comenzando a caminar y tratar de alejarse de ese tipo tan extraño que, de una manera muy apresurada, lo detuvo a pocos pasos del restaurant "Le Roi" (donde trabajaba) para declarársele de esa manera tan extraña; mas el chico se interpuso de nuevo.

_- ¡Espera, por favor!_ – poniéndose delante – _Sé que tú no me conoces pero yo a ti sí_ – dijo con la mejillas ruborizadas – _Me llamo Isana Yashiro, pero puedes llamarme Shiro. Y te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, desde que sales de tu casa hasta que llegas al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Incluso a veces he entrado al Le Roi a pedir comida, por cierto, ¡me gusta mucho ese espagueti que haces! A-aunque eso no viene al caso ahora…_ - se rascó la cabeza, apenado –_ Lo que trato de decir es que me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi ¡y por eso te pido que me des una importunidad! _– inclinó el dorso y juntó las manos en plegaria.

Kuro no sabía qué contestarle al chico, aunque estaba más que seguro de que un "sí" no saldría jamás de su boca. Además, ¿qué tenía tiempo observándolo? Una alarma roja se encendió en su cerebro y supo que aquello no podía ser normal.

- _Agradezco tu…sinceridad. Pero no estoy interesado en una relación en estos momentos_ – "y menos con un stalker" fue lo que no agregó por prudencia y por temor a una mala reacción del peliblanco. Luego de eso, le pasó de soslayo y resultó en un escape exitoso, más que nada porque Shiro ya no trató de detenerlo. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil sobre la banqueta con sonrisa derrotada.

Kuro logró llegar a tiempo a su trabajo inclusive con el incidente de por medio, pues siempre salía muy temprano de casa para, justamente, evitarse esos retrasos innecesarios.

El restaurant Le Roi no era un sitio grande ni muy conocido pero sí elegante, ubicado en los barrios bajos de Shizume City, mas tenía una clientela regular y fiel.

Luego de darles cordialmente los buenos días a sus compañeros de trabajo fue directo a los sanitarios a lavarse, después, a la cocina a preparar los utensilios y encender los fuegos. Seguramente no tardarían en llegar los primeros clientes del día.

Mientras cocinaba dejó un momento de batir los huevos para un omelette cuando a su mente se le vino la imagen de aquel muchacho... ¿Isana Yashiro había dicho? Frunció el ceño y bufó. Se preguntaba cómo ese pillo se había tomado el atrevimiento de decirle aquellas cosas tan incoherentes y sin ninguna vergüenza. Quizás era un chico problema y sólo pretendía molestar gente declarándosele a cualquiera que pasara. Sí, eso sonaba más razonable de alguna manera.

Sacudió la cabeza y se prometió que ya no pensaría más en eso, era una mera distracción.

- _¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó Reisi, el chef jefe del cual Kuro era ayudante, al percibirlo algo tenso.

- _Uh, no. Nada –_

Al acabar su turno se despidió de sus compañeros, e iría inmediatamente a casa como siempre si no fuera porque se encontró de nuevo al chico de cabello blanco esperándolo afuera con un paraguas rojo que cargaba para cubrirse del sol crepuscular.

- _¡Kuro!_ – exclamó éste acercándosele alegre.

_- ¡No des un paso más, acosador!_ – espetó amenazadoramente tomando un palo de escoba que se encontraba cerca. Realmente no esperaba volver a verlo y menos en un mismo día.

- _Ba-baja eso, por favor_ – pidió algo intimidado – _Vine a disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana… Le comenté a una amiga, Kukuri, la manera en que te abordé y ella me dijo que no fue correcto lo que hice –_

_- Ya veo… -_ todavía sin bajar la guardia – _Pues es muy sabia tu amiga. Acepto tus disculpas, pero no vuelvas a buscarme _– bajó la escoba y la dejó en su lugar.

- _¡Pero…! –_ mirando al piso, desanimado – _Las cosas que dije iban en serio, porque… quiero conocerte y que me conozcas –_

_- ¿Conocernos? _– pidió una explicación a eso con una mirada inquisitiva y el ceño fruncido.

- _Y-ya te dije que me gustas_ – repitió ruborizado y con mucha vergüenza _– Y quiero gustarte para…bueno…tener una relación seria –_

_- Y yo ya te dije que no me interesa algo así_ – cruzándose de brazos.

- _¡Eso es porque no te gusta nadie!_ – replicó un poco más serio _– Sé que cuando yo te guste querrás estar conmigo. Por eso te pido que me dejes acercarme a ti –_

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, ciertamente sorprendido de que el muchacho fuese tan directo y tan confiado para expresarse así.

- _Haz lo que quieras pero no me molestes_ – dijo al fin con un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Shiro sonrió complacido.

- _¿Puedo acompañarte?_ – preguntó ya caminando junto a él. Kuro no contestó aunque tampoco pretendía ignorarlo.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos.

- _Kuro…_ - habló antes de que éste entrara a su departamento - _¿Qué tal un beso?_ –

El otro, sintiéndose ofendido, simplemente hizo cerrar la puerta del elevador.

- _Lo intenté_ – musitó Shiro con una sonrisa apenada.

Tras entrar a su departamento, Kuro se quedó un rato apoyado contra puerta, algo angustiado y confundido respecto a ese tal Yashiro. No dudaba en que le gustara pues no parecía estar mintiendo, pero ¡era un chico!... Bien, aunque eso era lo de menos. Realmente no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales (incluso dos de sus compañeros de trabajo eran pareja y los respetaba), pero, por lo que sabía, él mismo no estaba interesado en hombres… aunque tampoco recordaba alguna vez haberse interesado en chicas.

Como pudo, se separó de la puerta y se dio un baño, después, se entretuvo leyendo libros y haciendo crucigramas y luego fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de encontrarse a Shiro esperándolo.

_- ¡Buenos días, Kuro!_ – saludó con una sonrisa grande aunque tímida _- ¿Tuviste una buena noche? –_

- _Uhm…Buenos días. Y sí, gracias por preguntar_ – respondió cortésmente a pesar de que no tenía ganas de lidiar lo él – _¿Qué haces aquí? Veo que llevas el uniforme de la preparatoria de Ashikana, ¿qué no hay habitaciones allí?_ – comenzando a caminar.

- _Sí_ - sonrió – _Pero quise asegurarme de que llegaras a salvo a tu trabajo. Este es un barrio peligroso, ¿no? –_

- _Lo es_ – asintiendo con la cabeza - _Pero yo sé cuidarme solo_ –

_- Eso no lo dudo, pero igual quiero caminar contigo, Kuro_ – admitió con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

- _Llegarás tarde a tus clases –_ le amonestó con el ceño fruncido.

_- Jejeje, no te preocupes por eso_ –

Kuro suspiró sin decir nada más el resto del camino a diferencia del otro que no paraba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa. No quería que el chico se hiciese ilusiones con él pero tampoco sabía cómo quitárselo de encima. Quizás si simplemente lo ignoraba…

Llegaron al restaurant y Shiro se despidió agitando una mano en el aire y prometiendo volver más tarde.

Como de costumbre, Kuro se aseó, saludó a sus compañeros y después fue a la cocina.

- _Hey, ¿te pasa algo?_ – preguntó Misaki, el camarero, al verlo distraído por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo.

_- Uh, ¿por qué?_ – inquirió sorprendido por la pregunta, mientras acomodaba ollas.

- _Umm... Estás un poco raro hoy –_

_- ¿Raro en qué sentido?_ – quiso saber, pues él se sentía normal.

_- Bueno… estás sonriendo –_

Kuro dejó las ollas y se quedó inmóvil. ¿En serio estaba sonriendo? Ni siquiera tenía una razón para hacerlo, ¿por qué sonreiría?

_- Yo no… -_

- _¡Oh! ¿Se trata de algo muy personal, verdad? Lamento haber preguntado_ – dijo riendo.

- _Uh. No te preocupes_ – cabeceó _– Por cierto, ¿ya llegó Fushimi? –_

- _Agh, no me hables de ese idiota_ – bufó con el ceño fruncido – _Y nah, todavía no llega. Ya sabes que jamás llega temprano. Como es el nuevo gerente se le sube a la cabeza y hace lo que quiere –_

- _Ya veo_ – musitó y trató de escurrirse de la conversación continuando con sus tareas, percibía que el castaño tenía algo más que decir pero no le gustaba enterarse de chismes y menos de discusiones de novios.

_- ¿Sabes que hizo ayer?_ – demasiado tarde _– Intentó ponerme los cuernos con una chica, ¡una chica! Por suerte pasé en el momento exacto y pude ahuyentar a esa perra. Y por supuesto que Saruhiko tampoco se salvó, ¡le di un buen puñetazo justo en su carota! –_

- _Eso es violencia domestica_ – comentó lavando algunos platos.

- _Uh…pues sí_ – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apenado – _Pero él empezó_ – frunció el señor y se cruzó de brazos.

- _¿Entonces…?_ – quiso saber con curiosidad. Necesitaba saber si debía mantenerse alejado de ellos un tiempo si es que habían roto.

- _¿Entonces qué?_ – lo miró confundido.

- _¿Seguirán juntos? –_

- _Ah, eso. Sí, aún estamos juntos. No se librará de mí tan fácilmente, eh_ – contestó divertido.

-_ Un cliente _– avisó Reisi, quien no estaba al tanto de la conversación pues hacía su trabajo.

- _¡Voy!_ – dijo Misaki enseguida para correr a la recepción.

Después de eso, el día siguió tranquilo hasta que cayó la tarde y Shiro ya estaba esperando a Kuro fuera del restaurant.

_- Estás aquí… -_

_- Te dije que volvería –_

_- Sinceramente esperaba a que fuera una mentira_ – suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Tomaré eso como una broma_ – sonrió.

Shiro siguió acompañando a Kuro a casa y al trabajo los siguientes días hasta un viernes que le dejó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tenía asuntos escolares que atender y no podría acompañarlo, a lo cual Kuro se preguntó cómo había conseguido su número de celular si nunca se lo había dado. Ese Shiro sí que era un acosador.

Y de pronto esa mañana le pareció tan silenciosa.

_- Ooh, ¿qué pasó con esa sonrisa que habías traído últimamente?_ – preguntó Fushimi, que, sorpresivamente había llegado temprano.

- _Buenos días_ – dijo Kuro simplemente, y trató de cambiar de tema –_ Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí a estas horas –_

- _Sí, tienes razón. Le prometí a Misaki que haría un esfuerzo por venir al restaurant a tiempo y trabajar como se debe. A él le gusta mucho este lugar, así que le daré gusto _– suspiró con cierta resignación – _Además, él piensa que intento meterle el cuerno cada que puedo pero la verdad es que solo me gusta verlo celoso_ – rió.

_- Ya veo… Debo ir a lavarme_ –

- _De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego –_

Kuro enjabonaba sus palmas y muñecas mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Fushimi. A pesar de sus constantes peleas, Fushimi y Misaki parecían muy enamorados, y por lo que sabía, tenían ya casi 2 años juntos.

Cerró la válvula del agua y se secó las manos con una toalla. Entonces se preguntó si Shiro y él podrían llegar a tener ese tipo de relación… ¡Un minuto! ¡Qué hacía pensando en ese tipo? Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo, ¿pero por qué? Se tiró agua a la cara hasta lograr apagar el rubor, mas las palpitaciones agitadas en su pecho no cesaban. ¡No podía estarle pasando eso!

Cuando por fin se sintió más tranquilo salió del baño y fue a su lugar de trabajo. Aunque aquella tranquilidad apenas le duró unas tres horas porque Misaki entró a la cocina a pasarle un recado.

- _Hey, alguien pregunta por ti –_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kuro asintió y salió sólo para ver que se trababa del peliblanco que venía acompañado de una chica que, por alguna razón, eso le molestó.

- _¡Kuro! Espero que no me hayas extrañado esta mañana_ – dijo Shiro sintiéndose algo culpable de no acompañarlo.

- _Déjate de bromas_ – replicó mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo que se le subían los colores a la cara y trataba de calmarlos – _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –

_- ¡Ah, sí! Mira, ella es mi amiga Kukuri. Kukuri, él es Kuro –_

_- ¡Mucho gusto, Kuro! –_ dijo la chica ligeramente ruborizada – _Hey, sí es bastante atractivo_ – murmuró a su amigo y después prosiguió normal - _¿Sabes? Shiro siempre está hablando de ti_ –

_- Oye, no me avergüences así…_ – pidió el peliblanco apenado y rascándose la nuca.

_- ¿Hablando de… mí? –_ inquirió confundido, y sacudió la cabeza – _Ah. Mucho gusto_ – inclinó el torso como reverencia.

- _Shiro dice que eres muy bueno cocinando, me gustaría probar de tus comidas_ – dijo la chica emocionada.

_- Espero que no lo tomes a mal, ¿pero podrías preparar de tu espagueti y comer con nosotros? –_ rogó el peliblanco juntando las manos y crispando la mirada.

El pelinegro lo miró un momento. Por supuesto que podía prepararles platillos, era su trabajo, pero hacer lo segundo y durante horario laboral…

_- ¡Por supuesto que puede!_ – intervino Misaki.

- _Pero… -_ Kuro quiso replicar mas el otro sacudió la cabeza.

- _Reisi se puede encargar de todo un rato, además, ya sabes que a esta hora nunca hay clientes. Anda, ve y diviértete con tus amigos –_

Kuro suspiró resignado y asintió, volviendo a la cocina. Shiro y Kukuri gritaron triunfantes tal cual niños de preescolar.

- _Kuro, ¿tienes un momento?_ – pidió Fushimi desde la puerta y haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

- _Claro _- dejó de batir la salsa de tomate - _¿Podrías…?_ – inquirió a Reisi si podría cuidarle los platillos y éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza - _¿Sí?_ –

- _Uhm…Escucha. Estuve hablando con la familia de Ichigen y_… – chasqueó la boca, un poco nervioso y dudando en hablar – _Dicen que quieren cerrar el restaurant_ –

El pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules, incrédulo.

- _¿Cómo…? ¡Pero si el maestro Ichigen amaba el Le Roi! –_

- _Lo sé… Pero la familia dice que desde que él murió la fama del restaurant ha decaído y ya no trae ingresos para ellos; es un gasto mantenerlo. Si no logramos sobrellevarlo lo cerrarán para dentro de dos o tres meses –_

- _En-entiendo… -_ musitó con la mirada gacha y sintiendo algo de presión en el pecho. Miwa Ichigen había sido como un padre para él, quien lo cuidó desde pequeño y además le enseñó el valioso arte de la cocina. No sólo eso, había sido la persona más importante en su vida y nunca paraba de extrañarlo.

- _Aún no se lo he dicho a Misaki ni a los otros, creí que tú querrías ser el primero en saberlo. Fuiste el más cercano a Ichigen –_

- _Gracias…_ – dijo con solemnidad y regresó a la cocina.

Al terminar, sirvió los platos y Misaki se ofreció a ayudarlo a llevarlos a la mesa.

_- Kuro, ¿te encuentras bien?_ – preguntó Shiro al percibirlo desanimado cuando terminó de enredar pasta en su tenedor y antes de llevársela a la boca.

- _Uh… Sí, claro_ – sonrió ligeramente, y puso una servilleta sobre sus muslos.

- _¡Aaah, esto es realmente bueno!_ – exclamó Kukuri agitando los brazos – _¡Es delicioso! –_

_- ¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría. Kuro es un excelente cocinero _– dijo Shiro y Kuro no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa más genuina, realmente halagado.

La siguiente media hora Shiro y Kukuri estuvieron conversando sobre cosas que sucedían en la escuela, como trabajos y situaciones graciosas, con lo que Kuro pudo hacerse una mejor idea de la personalidad del peliblanco. Parecía ser un buen chico, algo raro y acosador, pero sí, buen chico después de todo.

Cuando terminaron, Shiro se disculpó de nuevo con Kuro por no poder acompañarlo esa mañana al trabajo y por no poder acompañarlo de regreso a casa, debía volver a la escuela a terminar los asuntos de un festival del que Kukuri le obligó a ayudarla con los preparativos. El ojiazul simplemente contestó que no habría problema, e iba regresar a la cocina cuando el peliblanco lo tomó de un brazo con suma vergüenza para que se volviera a verlo.

_- Kuro, ¿estás libre mañana? –_

_- Sí, ¿por qué? –_ el pelinegro de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había contestado, ¡tenía que haber dicho que no! A Shiro se le iluminaron los ojos.

- _Quería saber si querrías ir conmigo al festival de la escuela. Empezará en la noche, pero quizás podríamos pasar el día…juntos _– terminó de decir con las mejillas ardiendo.

- _… Me encantaría_ – contestó con rostro sumamente serio, y aún así el peliblanco se sintió emocionado con la respuesta.

-_ ¡Muy bien! Pasaré por ti a tu casa a eso del mediodía, ¿de acuerdo? Y...y… y ya debo irme ahora. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –_ dijo y salió corriendo del restaurant, quizás feliz e incrédulo de que el ojiazul le dijera que sí. Kukuri tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

Kuro, que hasta ese momento había estado tan tranquilo como una roca, antes de ir a la cocina tuvo que pasar a los sanitarios a echarse agua a la cara.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, regalitos, e-mails bombas; dejen reviews =3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y los favs! Aquí les dejó el cap final :3**

* * *

Al siguiente día Shiro se presentó al departamento de Kuro a la hora acordada y caminaron un rato por la ciudad hacia cualquier dirección, platicando sobre cualquier cosa que al peliblanco se le ocurriese al momento, pues el de ojos azules no estuvo muy hablador sino hasta un par de horas después que le tomó confianza. Y terminaron sentándose en las bancas de algún parque a descansar las piernas.

_- Kuro, ¿qué tipo de hombres te gustan? –_ preguntó de pronto el de ojos miel con suma vergüenza, pero en verdad quería saberlo.

_- ¡¿Q-qué?!_ – Kuro se quedó en shock unos segundos ante tal pregunta mas logró mantener la postura – _El hecho de que a ti te gusten los hombres no significa que a mí también_ – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para evadirla.

_- Sí, tienes razón. Perdón por preguntar_ – rió, fingiendo no darse cuenta de su apuro.

- _¡Miauw! –_

Escucharon de pronto el maullido de un gato y ambos inclinaron la cabeza hacia abajo para ver a una gatita postrada a los pies de Shiro, rogando por caricias.

- _¡Neko!_ – exclamó éste preocupado y levantándose de la banca para cargarla –_ ¡Te he dicho que no salgas de casa, es peligroso! –_

La gata, sin entender lo que su amo le decía, le lamió feliz la cara.

Kuro la miró detenidamente y algo saltó de su memoria. Conocía a esa gata. Era inconfundible con ese pelaje rosa y sus extraños ojos blancos.

- _¿Tú…eres su dueño? –_

_- Ah, sí… _- contestó Shiro, algo apenado pues no pretendía que Kuro se enterase de esa manera – _Un día Neko se salió de la escuela para buscarme, yo salí a hacer un encargo. Cuando iba de regreso, me pareció escucharla maullar y te vi a ti cargándola. Confieso que al principio creí que ibas a robártela, pero vi que entonces entraste a una veterinaria para que le curaran una pata que tenía lastimada… -_

Ya hacía casi dos meses de eso, según recordaba Kuro. Una tarde vio como un grupo de niños molestaba a una pobre gatita que huía despavorida de ellos hasta que la acorralaron en un callejón sin salida y fue a su rescate apartando a esos niños que también huyeron pero de él. Al verla herida, quiso tomarla en brazos pero ésta le rasguñó las manos una y otra vez hasta que logró tranquilizarla (las marcas le duraron varios días) y no pudo culparla por resistirse, pues era compresible que actuase así por miedo de ser lastimada de nuevo. Luego de que la atendieran en la veterinaria la dejó irse. Normalmente la habría cuidado algunos días, mas la pequeña parecía estar buscando algo, quizás a su manada o a su dueño.

- _Yo no sabía cómo darte las gracias…_ – continuó Shiro _– así que empecé a seguirte para saber qué cosas te gustaban y darte un regalo como agradecimiento, pero…_ - se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza – _me enamoré de ti –_

- _Eh…_ - Kuro no supo qué decir a eso. Podía entender que el peliblanco se sintiese sumamente agradecido por salvar a su mascota y que incluso llegara a confundir ese sentimiento con agrado hacia él, pero, ¿enamoramiento?

_- Y…y… ¡Lo siento por decir esas cosas! No es mi intención presionarte, así que no pienses mucho en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hablarlo después_ – dijo enseguida para que la situación no se pusiera más incomoda y Kuro no decidiera marcharse.

El ojiazul no dijo nada más pero asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Shiro se sintiese muy aliviado.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Shiro pensó que sería buena idea regresar a la escuela a dejar a Neko en su habitación y de paso darle a Kuro un recorrido antes de que iniciara el festival.

Al caer la noche, la tensión entre ellos había disminuido considerablemente y ahora platicaban sobre las decoraciones y que puestos de comida probar. Y a pesar de que había mucha gente ajena a la preparatoria, Kuro llamó la atención de muchas personas que se acercaban a platicar con el peliblanco

- _¿Amigo tuyo?_ – preguntaban varios.

- _¡Sí, pero pronto será mi novio!_ – contestaba Shiro en voz baja y una sonrisa.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? –_ preguntó Misaki, que había dejado de limpiar las mesas para ir tras él a la cocina.

_- ¿Cuál cita?_ – cuestionó Kuro, confundido.

_- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que cuál? ¿No acompañaste a Shiro al festival en su escuela? –_

_- Uh… Eso no fue una cita_ – dijo, y se puso un mandil.

_- ¿Entonces qué fue?_ – preguntó alzando una ceja.

_- Sólo paseamos –_

_- Ya. Clarooooo…_ – suspiró derrotado – _Um, por cierto, ya me enteré… – _refiriéndose a la posible clausura del restaurant _– ¿Sabes? Fushimi está haciendo lo posible para conseguir publicidad al restaurant. Está trabajando duro, hasta me siento casi orgulloso de él_ – dijo riendo – _Así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?_ –

- _Gracias_ – sonrió ligeramente, ciertamente enternecido de que su compañero tratara de animarlo.

_- ¿En verdad creen que el restaurant perdurará?_ – preguntó Reisi sonando pesimista aunque no fuese su intención – _Sinceramente, yo pienso ir buscando otro lugar donde trabajar_ -

_- ¡No digas eso!_ – exclamó Misaki con tono de regaño _– Todo irá bien, ya lo verás_ –

Los siguientes días fueron complacientemente ajetreados debido a que más gente asistía al Le Roi, a lo que todos atribuyeron a la nueva publicidad. Aunque Kuro notó a muchos chicos y chicas con uniformes de la preparatoria Ashikana, pareciéndole extraño que niños ricos fueran a almorzar a un sitio de los barrios bajos.

- _Parece que al restaurant ha estado algo lleno_ – comentó Shiro que, como ya era costumbre, acompañaba a Kuro a casa.

- _Sí…, últimamente hay más clientes. Es un alivio_ – contestó con una media sonrisa y de buen humor.

_- ¿Ah? ¿Un alivio por qué? –_ inquirió confundido.

- _No. Nada_ – cabeceó enseguida - _¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? –_ preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Días después.

- _Ho-hola_ – saludó el peliblanco con un grupo de estudiantes atrás, notándosele algo nervioso.

- _Eh, Shiro, veo que trajiste más gente_ – comentó Misaki alegre _- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –_ preguntó al notar a esa gente algo asustada.

- _Bueno…, verás_ – sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin saber cómo contestar a eso.

_- ¡E-espera! ¿Acaso ese no es Mikoto, el líder de HOMRA?_ – cuestionó alarmado en voz baja, refiriéndose a un hombre pelirrojo que se hacía paso fácil entre los estudiantes paralizados y un séquito detrás e iba y se sentaba en una de las mesas _- ¡Shiro! ¿Tienes algo qué ver en esto?_ –

- _Sí, un poco… –_ rió nervioso.

_- ¿Es que nadie nos va a atender? –_ preguntó el pelirrojo con tono de cansancio y Misaki, temeroso, fue enseguida a tomar su orden.

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ – preguntó Fushimi, que desde su oficina había visto a esa gente asustada y amontonada en la recepción, y su pregunta fue contestada al ver a Misaki atendiendo al líder de la mafia HOMRA y algunos de sus seguidores.

Al principio Fushimi se quedó pasmado, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejar a su novio solo en esa situación, por lo que fue con Mikoto y le habló de la manera más amable que pudo para preguntarle si necesitaba alguna cosa y si se encontraba a gusto en el Le Roi.

Después de cerciorarse que HOMRA no parecía tener intenciones de armar un escándalo, mandó a otros meseros a atender a las otras personas con normalidad.

_- ¡Por sus vidas, preparen esto lo más rápido que puedan!_ – les ordenó Misaki sumamente nervioso y dejándoles a Reisi y Kuro una lista larga de platillos.

_- ¿Hay mucha gente hoy?_ – inquirió Reisi, sorprendido y replanteándose seriamente no buscarse otro trabajo.

_- Eh, sí, pero…eeeeh. ¡Solo cocinen rápido! –_

_- Eso es muy descortés de tu parte _– se quejó mientras se acomodaba los lentes _– Cocinar lleva su tiempo –_

_- ¡No si el grupo HOMRA está en el restaurant!_ – dijo ya desesperado.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – cuestionó Kuro alarmado - _¿Pero cómo es que…? –_

_- ¡No tengo idea de qué hacen aquí! ¡Solo cocinen! –_

Reisi y Kuro hicieron caso y trabajaron lo más deprisa que podían, tanto las ordenes del grupo mafioso como las de los demás clientes, así podían evitarse algo de pánico.

Por su parte, Shiro había sido obligado a sentarse en la misma mesa que Mikoto por lo que Misaki, además de preocuparse por él y no saber si decírselo a Kuro, no podía ir a preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran y el grupo terminara de comer…

_- Este lugar es realmente bueno_ – comentó Mikoto estirándose en su silla.

_- ¿De-desea algo más?_ – preguntó Fushimi.

_- ¿Um? Ahora que lo mencionas…Sí. Quiero conocer al chef. Debo felicitarlo en persona por esa crema de espárragos y los mariscos_ –

_- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora mismo!_ – dijo y prácticamente corrió a la cocina mientras intentaba recordar cuál de los dos cocineros preparaba esos platillos – _…Reisi, un cliente quiere felicitarte –_

Por el rostro tan serio y casi pálido de Fushimi, Reisi supo de inmediato a qué cliente se refería.

- _Voy enseguida_ – se lavó las manos y preparó una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas al salir de la cocina para dirigirse donde el hombre pelirrojo.

Kuro tuvo curiosidad de ver qué pasaría y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta, dándose cuenta que Shiro se encontraba rodeado por los integrantes de HOMRA. Y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente al no saber qué pasaba y cómo podía ayudarlo. Aunque el susto pasó rápido porque Mikoto dijo algo al peliblanco y luego lo dejó marcharse.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Kuro caminó hasta Shiro y lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo consigo a la cocina y allí tenerlo seguro.

_- Estoy a sus órdenes_ – dijo Reisi haciendo una reverencia inclinando ligeramente el dorso.

- _Así que tú eres el que preparó esos platillos tan deliciosos _– soltó Mikoto con una media sonrisa, con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en la barbilla.

- _Debo decir que me halaga que diga eso, Señor_ – contestó el peliazul, al principio con cierto sarcasmo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que el otro le propinaba.

_- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?_ – pidió el pelirrojo señalando la silla vacía frente a él.

- _… Por supuesto_ – contestó primero dubitativo, aunque terminó por sonreírle de nuevo pero ahora con aires de galanura.

_- ¡Shiro! ¿Puedes decirlos qué hace Mikoto de HOMRA aquí?_ – preguntó Misaki que entró a la cocina después de ellos.

_- ¡En verdad lo siento! Creo que todo esto se debe a un gran malentendido… –_

- _Explícate –_ pidió Fushimi también entrando. Tanto él como el castaño esperan ansiosos una respuesta para saber si enojarse o no con el peliblanco.

- _Bueno…_ - dudó en hablar frente a Kuro pero supo que ya no podía hacer otra cosa – _Al parecer, en los últimos días que estuve trayendo compañeros de clases al Le Roi, gente de HOMRA nos estuvo observando porque creían que éramos una especie de "nuevo clan"…_ - suspiró – _Es por eso que su líder quiso hablar conmigo y preguntar cuáles eran nuestras intenciones, y por más que le expliqué que sólo veníamos a comer, no quiso creernos y me obligó a traerlo al restaurant como prueba. En serio lo siento mucho – _cabizbajo.

Kuro entonces entendió porque habían comenzado a aparecer tanta gente en el restaurant, y en su mayoría adolescentes.

- _Vaya malentendido…_ – bufó Fushimi llevándose una mano a la sien – _Esto nos traerá más bien mala fama –_

- _Si tenemos suerte se irán y nunca regresarán…_ - comentó Misaki mirando por la ventana de la puerta - ¿_Uh? Acaso… ¡¿Reisi está coqueteando con Mikoto!? –_ exclamó horrorizado.

_- ¿En serio? A ver... A mí me parece que ambos se coquetean_ – señaló divertido y más tranquilo – _Quizás algo bueno pueda salir de esto, después de todo… -_

- _Me alegra haber pensado que ese tal Yashiro era un mafioso novato porque sino nunca hubiera conocido este lugar_ – dijo Mikoto levantándose de la mesa –_ Y me ha gustado tanto que pienso pagar_ – dijo, y sacó el dinero su propia billetera a pesar que sus achichinques se ofrecieron a pagar por él –_ Desde ahora vendré tan seguido como pueda y serás mi chef personal, ¿qué te parece? –_

- _Le agradezco su preferencia_ – contestó Reisi, tan calculador como de costumbre, aunque enviándole una mirada seductora al pelirrojo _– Estaré cada día esperándolo impacientemente para prepararle lo que desee –_

Después de un rato que terminaran de flirtear, el grupo HOMRA se retiró del restaurant prometiendo que recomendarían muy bien el sitio y pidiendo amablemente (por no decir "amenazar serenamente") una mesa siempre disponible para cualquiera de sus miembros.

- _Reisi, ¡¿qué fue eso?!_ – regañó el castaño pero el otro lo ignoró quitándose los lentes para masajearse los parpados y después sonreír.

- _No me lo agradezcan; no era mi intención salvar el Le Roi. Pero el tipo es atractivo. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro –_

- _… Qué descarado_ – suspiró, aunque bastante aliviado de que no pasara aquello a mayores y provocará daños materiales al lugar.

_- Al menos lo peor ya pasó_ - dijo Fushimi – _Sería bueno cerrar hoy temprano, todos estamos nerviosos. Igual ya queda poco para la hora de cerrar –_

- _Oye, ¿estás bien? –_ preguntó Kuro a Shiro al verlo tan apaciguado y algo tembloroso.

_- ¡Sí! Es solo que esos tipos me pusieron un poco de nervios, eso todo_ – contestó con una sonrisa fingida, lo que hizo que el pelinegro no le creyera.

_- Ve a sentarte, te prepararé algo_ – Kuro había dicho eso con tal seriedad que Shiro no quiso hacer más comentarios y fue buscarse una mesa.

Luego de sentarse, Shiro vio a Misaki y a Fushimi hablando mientras preparaban todo para cerrar, y se sintió profundamente aliviado de que no intentaran culparlo por lo sucedido. Por lo que sabía, HOMRA era un grupo realmente peligroso de mafiosos que podían robar e incluso asesinar gente si así lo quisieran.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de ellos cuando vio que se mostraban su preocupación con besos en la boca y algunas caricias sugestivas, además de que después se encerraron en la oficina del Gerente.  
- _Ten –_ Kuro llegó a la mesa con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentó en la silla frente a la suya.

- _¡Gra-gracias! –_ dijo algo nervioso y cogiendo una taza. Nada más de ver su rostro serio y mirada inquisitiva supo que Kuro quería hacer preguntas.

- _Así que… ya sabías que el Le Roi está en peligro de ser clausurado_ – dijo, más en afirmación que nada, y Shiro tragó saliva.

- _Sí… Misaki me lo dijo al día siguiente de que tú y yo tuviéramos nuestra cita_ –

- _¿Cita?_ – repitió Kuro mentalmente, entonces recordó que cuando fueron al festival de su preparatoria, el castaño también se había referido a aquello como "una cita" - _¿Y por qué te lo dijo? – _ahora preguntó confundido.

- _Me lo dijo porque él pensó que probablemente tú no me lo diría, por eso…_ –

- _Por supuesto que no iba a decírtelo, no es algo de tu interés_ – replicó con dureza y luego sorbió chocolate.

_- ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!_ – exclamó levitándose de la silla, aunque rápidamente volvió a sentarse al darse cuenta que casi pierde el control _– Cualquier cosa que haga feliz a Kuro me interesa… _- terminó de decir cabizbajo.

- _Uhm… Gracias por traer a toda esa gente -_ dijo, sintiéndose mal de haber menospreciado por un momento si quiera su esfuerzo siendo que éste le hacía un favor, y uno muy grande.

- _¡N-no tienes por qué agradecerme! Lo hice con todo gusto. ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo incluso si el restaurant ya no deba cerrar porque quiero que toda la gente pruebe de tu maravilla comida, Kuro! Porque el día que seas mi esposa quiero que solamente cocines para mí_ -

Kuro, lejos de molestarse como otras veces, sonrió divertido.

- _No pienso ser la mujer en esta relación_ – dijo en definitiva, no obstante, el peliblanco lo miró sorprendido y con las mejillas coloradas.

_- ¿"En esta relación"?... Es decir que, ¡¿ya me aceptas?!_ – volvió a levantarse, ahora con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

_- ¿Ah?... Yo…No… quise decir eso… –_

_- ¿¡Serás mi novio, verdad!? ¡Me gustas y yo te gusto! ¿No es así? –_

_- Uh… -_ Kuro guardó silencio.

Al principio Shiro le parecía una persona bastante ingenua, empalagosa y que decía las cosas sin pensar, y esas últimas semanas que pasó tiempo con él se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, era todo lo anterior, sin embargo, no sólo eso, sino también comprensivo, dulce y quizás hasta algo responsable. Debía admitir que todo eso le gustaba de él.

Sin intención de decir nada más, Kuro se levantó de la silla para quedar a la altura de Shiro y, después, juntar sus labios con los de él en un beso breve y tímido.

Shiro, entendiendo que eso se trataba de su tan buscado "sí" se echó sobre él para un beso más largo y significativo que el anterior.

- _Bá-bajate de la mesa… -_ regañó el pelinegro aunque en un tono tranquilo y las mejillas muy rojas.

- _¡Lo siento!_ – rió apenado.

_- Por cierto… ¿Fue Misaki quien te dio mi número de celular, no? –_

_- ¡Ah, sí! Misaki me sorprendió una vez siguiéndote, y desde entonces me ha estado dando consejos y cosas así. Fue él quien me dijo tu nombre y tus horarios. Dice que soy un buen chico y ¡que nos vemos muy bien tú y yo de pareja! –_

- _Ya veo… -_ dio un suspiro de resignación. Ya entendía entonces el porqué de que el castaño siempre estuviese de curioso – _Es hora de que vaya a casa, ¿me acompañas? –_

_- ¡Por supuesto!_ – contestó tomándolo de la mano _- ¿Me dejarás entrar? –_

- _Puede que sí –_ sonrió.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, amenazas de muerte, insultos, regalitos; dejen reviews :3**


End file.
